I Love You Too
by mylanadelway
Summary: Ikuto confesses his love for Amu. Oneshot Amuto fluff. This is my first fanfic so please be kind!


**Hello! Since I'm still pretty new to this site and this is my first fanfic on here, please bear with how simple and unoriginal this is. I guess you could say I'm trying to get a feel for Amuto stuff and writing fanfic in general.**

**Also yeah, Yoru just kinda pops in at the end and I hadn't mentioned any of their shugo charas before so... just pretend they're all frozen with shock while this whole thing is going down.**

* * *

Amu squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath as Ikuto moved in closer. Their noses were barely touching when he suddenly pulled away, his famous smirk still formed across his lips.

Amu tentatively opened one eye, noticing that Ikuto had pulled away. She opened both eyes wide. "H-hey! What are you-mmph!"

She had been cut short by Ikuto, who had moved in again and was now smashing his lips against hers. Amu looked up at him, his eyes closed peacefully in contrast to hers, which were still wide open. It then fully hit her that Ikuto was kissing her, and a deep red blush formed on her cheeks.

Shocked as she was, Amu found that she was enjoying the kiss. No way, she thought, I thought I liked Tadase, not Ikuto!

Still, she slowly and recluctantly returned the kiss and closed her eyes, moving a little closer to Ikuto. He lifted his right hand up and placed it on the side of her face, causing her to lean into the kiss even more.

A few seconds passed before Ikuto pulled away. Amu leaned forward a bit, still wanting more. She realized what she was doing and blushed again, quickly leaning back.

Ikuto smirked and laughed a little at this, covering his mouth loosely with his lips. "I thought you liked that little prince, Amu."

Amu became flustered and her blush deepened. "I-I still d-do!" ...Don't I? she thought to herself.

"Then why did you return the kiss?" Ikuto said slyly.

"I... I..." Amu didn't have a comeback to explain why she had returned and even enjoyed the kiss. Instead, she decided to make Ikuto do some explaining. "N-nevermind about that! Why did you even k-kiss me in the first place?"

"Because I love you." Ikuto straightened and turned to look away as he said this, shoving his hands in his pockets like he usually did.

Amu stared at him for a second. Did he just... confess to her? Wait, no, he had done that years ago after the battle on Tokyo Tower!

"W-whatever," she said, crossing her arms.

"Don't I get an 'I love you too, Ikuto-koi' back?" He had turned to face her again, his smirk returning.

"No! Wh-who said I-" Before she could finish, Amu was pulled into a tight hug by Ikuto. "Hey!" she said, trying to squirm out of his arms. "What are you doing? L-let go of me, you pervert!"

"I'm not letting go until you stop lying to yourself and say, 'I love you too, Ikuto-koi.'"

Lying to myself...? she thought. Well, she did keep telling herself that she loved Tadase, not Ikuto. But thinking back on it, Amu never got butterflies in her stomach and started blushing when Tadase said his daily "I love you, Amu-chan." like she used to. Instead, she only smiled. But she was blushing all the time around Ikuto, even if he wasn't showing any romantic affection towards her.

"Fine," she finally said, "but I'm only going to so you'll let me go."

At this, Ikuto hugged her tighter.

"I... l-l-l-love y-you t-t-too..., Ikuto..." she had never stuttered this much before. What she said before wasn't true; she wasn't just doing this because she wanted him to let her go. She was saying this because she was accepting the fact that she loved Ikuto and not Tadase.

"Hm?" Ikuto said, obviously waiting for that last syllable to come out of her mouth.

"...I-Ikuto... k-k-k-k-k-koi..." Holy crap, how many stutters was that?

Ikuto laughed a little and finally released his tight grasp on Amu. "I know." he said. "Yoru, let's go." Cat ears and a tail suddenly appeared on his body, and Ikuto disappeared before Amu could say anything in response.

* * *

**Hehe sorry for the abrupt ending, but that's kinda what I imagine Ikuto would do. Especially with the response. Anyways yeah, I hope this wasn't too terrible or anything!**


End file.
